SUMMARY OF OBJECTIVES: Boston University Medical Center (BUMC), a consortium of Boston University and Boston Medical Center, proposes a National Center for Emerging Infectious Diseases and Biodefense (NCEIDB). The primary objectives are: 1) To construct a safe, secure facility for cutting-edge basic, translational, animal and clinical research on emerging infectious diseases including category A, B and C agents integrated into the research and emergency-preparedness environments of BUMC, Boston, and the nation 2) To put into place comprehensive research, development and training programs to achieve the objectives of the NIAID's Strategic Plan for Biodefense Research. The NCEIDB incorporates 18 intramural core resources and expertise for basic molecular studies aimed at identifying target molecules, identifying small molecules and biologicals that interact with these molecules for diagnostic, preventative or therapeutic purposes, a plan for producing such products, facilites for assessment of the interaction of pathogens with these molecules in vitro, and a comprehensive approach for evaluations in vivo in animals and humans. The proposed NCEIDB is responsive to all of the required elements and is distinguished by unique features including: integration of the facility into a biomedical "research park", an aggressive time-line for project completion, integration with a premier urban academic medical center, coordination with the New England Regional Primate Research Center to build dedicated non-human primate breeding and quarantine facilities, coordination with the Massachusetts Biological Laboratories for production of vaccines and biologicals under GMP conditions, coordination with unique resource to produce chemical libraries and extensive planning for the training mission of the NCEIDB.